cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
C'Kelkah
Overview C'Kelkah is a Rikti dimensional travel scientist. She is also one of the leaders of the Rikti Traditionalists. Heroes may find her: * on the mission Defeat and capture the Traditionalist scientist C'Kelkah from Angus McQueen (Levels 40 - 45) as a Boss and an Enemy. * on the mission Attack the Rikti base to discover their target point from Angus McQueen (Levels 40 - 45) as a Pet and an Ally. * on the mission Find out about the Malta Group/Rikti situation from Indigo from Crimson (Levels 45 - 50) as a Pet and an Ally. * on the mission Rescue Captives from the Nemesis Army from Serpent Drummer, as a Pet and an Ally. Villains may find her: * on the mission Rescue Captives from the Nemesis Army from Serpent Drummer, as a Pet and an Ally. (IMPORTANT, POSSIBLE BUG: During mission Rescue Captives from the Nemesis Army, where she appears as an ally, C'kelkah is presented as a Boss; She is not. During my mission, (Heroic, Solo) she had the hit points typical of a Pet of my level, and conned as +1, just like a Pet. Her attacks weren't those of a Boss-level mob either. Taking into account that she's a mission objective and must survive or you will fail the mission, my advice is to treat her as a Pet and avoid unpleasant surprises.) Quotes During the mission Attack the Rikti base to discover their target point she will be in the clutches of the Nemesis Army and must be freed: Nemesis Soldier: I'd like to see this Rikti creature howl. Warhulk: Leave it alone. It's too valuable to Lord Nemesis. (aggroed) Nemesis Soldier: Text Warhulk: Protect the prisoner! Once free: I understand: Return: Captivity. Your people: Better: Madman Nemesis. If recaptured: Help: Needed. Speed: Essential! If left behind: Your speed: Unmatched. Request: Wait. If refound: Your assistance: Most welcome. At the mission exit: Gratitude combined: Regret. Your valor: Inspiration. Battle with your kind: Wrong, perhaps. During the mission Find out about the Malta Group/Rikti situation from Indigo ''', she's about to be executed by Malta assasins when found: '''Malta Soldier: I can't wait to shoot this thing. (aggroed) Gunslinger: MHI! Secure the hostage! Once rescued: To you: My thanks. Understand: All humans: Not similar: These humans. Negotiations: Re-commence. If refound: Your assistance: Most welcome. At the mission exit: Lasting peace: My wish. Realization: Your wish as well. During the mission Serpent Drummer's Rescue Captives from the Nemesis Army she will be in the clutches of the Nemesis Army once again and must be freed: C'Kelkah: Our Mission: Diplomatic! Warhulk: Which is why it must be stopped. (aggroed) C'Kelkah: Recognition: Character! Anticipation: Liberation! Once free: Attitude Grateful: Character Assistance. Reciprocal Assistance: Gladly Offered. If refound: Commence Collective Action: Rock/Roll! Ambush: Recapture the prisoners! Description In the mission Defeat and capture the Traditionalist scientist C'Kelkah, she has the same description as any other Rikti Boss: The Rikti battle armor is more advanced than any armor found on Earth. It offers the alien invaders protection from most normal kinds of physical attack. Armed with powerful energy weapons, these armored soldiers continue to pose a deadly threat to humans everywhere. In the missions Attack the Rikti base to discover their target point and Find out about the Malta Group/Rikti situation from Indigo, she will have her own personalized bio: This Rikti dignitary seems more open-minded than most of the strange, militant aliens. She may be the best hope for peace between humans and Rikti. Finally, in the mission Rescue Captives from the Nemesis Army, her bio will be changed again: This Rikti dignitary seems quite open-minded. From what you've heard, she's been instrumental in the peace talks Powers category:NPC Allies